


Just A Kiss

by JaidenDarby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaidenDarby/pseuds/JaidenDarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only does he want to know if Danny finds him attractive, Stiles wants to kiss him too - Just so he knows if he likes guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This a fill for [ this prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2310425).

**_Disclaimer_**  
  
I don't own Teen Wolf, this is just work created by my warped mind.  
  


  


* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked sitting next to Danny in the cafeteria. Danny sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for Stiles' hyper activeness today... Well any day really. Danny hadn't said yes but neither had he said no so Stiles asked anyway "Am I attractive to gay guys?"  
  
Danny sighed again. This was the third or fourth time that Stiles had asked him that question this week alone and it was only Wednesday "Why do you keep asking me that? There are other gay guys in school"  
  
"I don't know any other gay guys - Why do you keep ignoring me?"  
  
It wasn't so much that he was ignoring the question, he just didn't know how to answer it "I can't really answer, I don't know if others find you attractive or not"  
  
"That's fair" Stiles replied, he started eating his curly fries "Do _you_ find me attractive?"  
  
The response was yet another sigh. Danny wasn't sure if he thought Stiles was attractive or not and he didn't really want to answer either way "I haven't really thought about it" Danny had now finished eating, maybe now was a good time to do that Math homework "I have some stuff to do, I'll see you later" He got up and left the cafeteria, leaving Stiles alone at the table.  


* * *

"Your bed is _really_ comfy"  
  
Danny turned to look at Stiles spread across his bed, he had no idea when that happened "We're supposed to be working on the project"  
  
"I don't understand it"  
  
"And lazing on the bed will help you understand it how?"  
  
"It's relaxing" Stiles replied closing his eyes "Come try it buddy, it refreshes your mind"  
  
Danny sighed, something he only really seemed to do when he was with Stiles. The only trouble is this time he was right, the project was insane and he was tired beyond belief. He closed the lid on his laptop and moved over to the bed laying down beside Stiles. He too closed his eyes, Stiles was right, the bed was more comfy than he realised although it sinking on the other side did feel strange... But in a nice way.  
  
They lay side by side for a while, neither one of them saying a word, the only noise being the sound of their relaxed breathing. That was until Stiles' phone started ringing, he didn't seem to make any effort to answer it "Are you going to answer that?"  
  
"Argh" Stiles groaned reaching in his pocket for the overly loud device "Will you throw it out of the window for me?" Danny waved him off leaving him no choice but to throw it out of the window himself... Or answer the damn thing "Yo?" It was Scott wanting to know if he wanted to hang out. Normally that would be a massive yes but it would involve moving "Sorry bro I can't, I'm at Danny's working on that project. Maybe tomorrow? Cool, speak to you later"  
  
"We're not working on it anymore"  
  
"I know but I can't be bothered to do anything"  
  
"Weren't you complaining only the other day that Scott has been ignoring you?"  
  
"Yeah but why should I go running just because he can be bothered with me?"  
  
"True"  
  
"Besides your bed is really comfy" Stiles replied. Danny smiled, he was pretty sure it's the best bed in the world "So - Do you find me attractive?"  
  
Danny half hit him "Shut up Stiles"  
  
"Okay" And he would shut up this time because Danny's bed... So damn comfy.  


* * *

"So - What's the answer?" Stiles asked looking over to Danny. Danny's reply was a confused look, Stiles could see he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about "Am I attractive?"  
  
"You're seriously asking me that right _now_?" Danny asked between panted breaths.  
  
"Err.. Why not?"  
  
"Because we're running laps"  
  
"Exactly - There's no way that even you could find an excuse to up and leave me answer-less"  
  
And that was a very valid point, Danny couldn't leave him right now but that didn't mean he had to answer "I'm not answering now. We're both having enough difficulties with oxygen intake without talking too - I'll make you a deal, I'll answer it when we finish the science project. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed" Stiles replied. He was getting out of breath and for once didn't really feel like talking - It then dawned on him that they had only just been given the assignment that morning and it would take a while to complete "It will be weeks before we finish the project!"  
  
Danny flashed him a friendly and knowing smile. It gave him a couple of weeks to figure out exactly what he'd say to Stiles and meant he could save his breath now... Only 3 more laps to go.  


* * *

Danny sent the files to printer before saving it and shutting down the software. He let out a content sigh, that project had been hell on earth and he and Stiles were both thankful it was done.  
  
"Wanna go out for a celebratory pizza?" Stiles asked.  
  
That sounded like a good idea, Danny was hungry but also tired "You staying again tonight?"  
  
"Yeah could do"  
  
"Cool - How about we order it in? I'm shattered"  
  
"Plan!"  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

  


Danny finished the last bite from the slice of pizza, wishing he had stopped at the slice before that - He was now completely stuffed and only had three slices left for breakfast instead of the usual four, somehow Stiles had managed to control himself though. Danny let a massive burp escape his mouth relieving some of the built up pressure.  
  
"Pig"  
  
"It was appreciation of fine grub" Danny replied. He took his shirt off and moved down the bed a little to get more comfy "So? You gonna ask me?"  
  
"Kinda, I guess" Stiles mirrored Danny's actions "I was wondering..." He was feeling a little nervous, he'd wanted Danny to answer for weeks now and had been used to being blown off by him "How did you know you were gay?"  
  
That had shocked Danny, he'd been prepared for Stiles to ask him if he found him attractive "You're insatiable, you know that right?" He'd been thinking of what to say and had finally got it in his mind and now he was being asked something else - Something he would never have imagined being asked "I'm not sure, I mean I didn't just wake up one day and decide I'm gay. I dunno, I just starting thinking more about guys I guess. It was when Carl Jeakins came out that I admitted it to myself"  
  
"How come?"  
  
"When he came out I realised that it wasn't anything to be ashamed of"  
  
"But how did you _know_? I mean what made you know for sure that you liked guys more?"  
  
"It took a few months before I had the guts to talk to Carl, we chatted for a while and then I asked if I could kiss him.. So we did and it was good" Danny replied. It was a good kiss but part of him wished it hadn't happened "Had I have known that I would like it I probably wouldn't have kissed him, I kinda wish I could have saved it for someone I really liked"  
  
"How do you know kissing guys is better than girls?"  
  
"I haven't always been gay Stiles, I've had a couple of girlfriends - Well as close as you can get to girlfriends when you're young"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean... Sorry"  
  
"It's okay" Danny replied. He pushed the duvet to one side to get underneath and Stiles done the same. He was a little disappointed that Stiles hadn't asked if he found him attractive... Why had Stiles asked what he did? "Stiles, why did you ask me that?"  
  
"I.. Well... I dunno, just curious"  
  
"Curious? Are you..."  
  
"I'm really not sure"  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked.  
  
"I dunno" Stiles stopped to think for a moment, he didn't really have anyone to talk to much lately. His Dad was at work most of the time and Scott... Well they'd become really distant lately, it was rare that they found time to talk and even rarer to talk about something other than werewolves and Allison - Not that Stiles had anything against Allison, what little he knew about her she was great but that didn't mean he had to like taking second place "It kinda started a few months ago, I was downloading some porn..." He looked to Danny, his friends reassuring smile eased the redness away from his cheeks "...I wasn't paying much attention to what it was - It was bisexual and there were a couple of guys and a girl. It started off with the guys doing stuff to the girl and then they were kissing and giving each other blowjobs and I started to _really_ enjoy it - I didn't last long before I... And that was the quickest it had ever been"  
  
"Is there anyone you're interested in?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe, I mean I spend most of my time sitting on a bench staring at guys running around a field in shorts - There are a few nice pairs of legs out there" They both chuckled "Why can't lacrosse have more cheerleaders? At least I could sit and look at them - That would be so much easier"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with being gay"  
  
"Shit! I know, I didn't mean to offend you... I just really don't know what's going on"  
  
Danny knew that feeling all too well "Remember that porn? Just because you're interested in guys doesn't mean you're gay"  
  
"I guess" Stiles replied "This is just _so_ confusing" It would be a hell of a lot easier if he could compare it, see which is better like Danny had done with that guy "Danny... Could we... Maybe... Kiss?"  
  
That was the second time Stiles had shocked him with a question tonight and once again it was something he could never have expected, although it did make sense that he would ask after what Danny had said. This time he really wasn't sure how to reply, whatever he answered it would probably end up changing things between them and he didn't want that, he was happy just how they were.  
  
"I don't know... I... It probably wouldn't be a good idea"  
  
"But you said that you kissed Carl"  
  
"I know but I wasn't friends with him, it didn't matter if we hated it or enjoyed it or whatever"  
  
"Yeah but we _are_ friends and I'm pretty sure our friendship would survive one little kiss"  
  
"I don't think we should, not now at least"  
  
"Sooooo... Does that mean we could another time?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not saying yes or no"  
  
That would do for Stiles, it was a lot more than he was expecting. He reached over Danny and turned the light off and then settled down the bed "Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"Goodnight Stiles"  
  
"Night Danny"  


* * *

Stiles climbed up through Danny's bedroom window - He didn't have to, both Danny and his parents had told him that he could come in whenever he wanted - But Scott, and Derek for that matter, were always coming through the window so why couldn't he? Windows were not reserved for werewolves.  
  
He looked at Danny laying on the bed wearing only a pair of shorts. A fine layer of sweat covering his face and chest, his eyes and nose red as an apple.  
  
"You look like shit"  
  
"Go away"  
  
"I will go away but only to get a glass - I brought you some orange juice and drugs" Stiles replied. He started to head out of the room when he noticed what was on the bedside table "Toilet paper? Seriously?" He took the box of tissues out of the bag and threw it on the bed "You are _so_ damn lucky to have me as a friend"  
  
Danny smiled as Stiles left the room. He was lucky to have Stiles as a friend. He was so many things all rolled into one amazing person - He's smart, annoying, funny, annoying, attentive, annoying, trustworthy, annoying, supportive and annoying - But most of all he has a good heart and pure soul.  
  
Stiles returned with a glass of orange juice and some aspirin in his hands "Here you go"  
  
"I don't really like taking pills"  
  
"Ah baby, would you like me to break them up or dissolve them in the juice?"  
  
"Dick head" Danny replied "I think it's better to let nature take it's course"  
  
"Screw nature, it hasn't really done you any favours right now - You look like shit"  
  
"So you said"  
  
"Take them"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pop the pills or I'll... I'll... Yeah I'll do it, don't think I won't because I will"  
  
"Fine I'll take the damn pills but only to shut you up" Danny replied "Pushy" He took them from Stiles and swallowed them "I can see you becoming a drug dealer - You'd get away with it too"  
  
"Because of my insane good looks, charms and wit?"  
  
"You wish - Because you're the sheriffs son, no one would suspect you"  
  
"That's true" Stiles replied "Hey you could be my partner, we'll be spending time together and if we get caught I can blame it all on you" Stiles reached down beside the bed to get the jar of vapour rub out of the bag "Sit up"  
  
"Don't wanna move"  
  
"Do as you're told"  
  
"Urgh" Danny moaned leaning forward. Stiles scooped out a little of the rub and started massaging it over Danny's back "You shouldn't be here"  
  
"Yes I should"  
  
"I have a cold"  
  
"I noticed - Hence the vapour rub, orange juice, snot catchers and drugs"  
  
"You might catch it"  
  
"It doesn't matter" Stiles replied moving around to face Danny, he took some more rub and started on his neck and chest "If I do catch it you'll massage vapour rub into me right?"  
  
"I'll even practice drug dealing"  
  
Stiles had finished and sat down beside Danny again "Would you kiss me? You know to make me feel better?"  
  
Danny laughed, coughed and sneezed at the same time. It really wasn't a pretty sight at all but it didn't matter because it's Danny.  


* * *

Danny slowly helped Stiles up stairs and to the bathroom. He'd had a little accident during lacrosse and hurt his back, rather bad. He'd been knocked into by a rough player and fell backwards, doing a back flip and landed on his lacrosse stick. Danny watched the whole thing and the bastard had knocked into Stiles on purpose - Unlike Danny's elbow knocking him in the face, that was totally an accident.  
  
Danny walked over to the shower and turned it on, increasing the temperature. He heard Stiles yelp and turned to see him trying to take his jersey off, he quickly went over to help.  
  
"Don't be stupid" He took hold of the bottom and lifted it up, Stiles winced a little "Sorry"  
  
"It's okay" Stiles replied. He pushed his shorts and boxers down and let them fall to the floor. He walked over to the shower and slowly got in, the hot water easing the pain a little. He didn't really want to shower right now, he was in too much pain, but it had been raining and the field was muddy, he was covered. When Danny had said that he was taking him home, he'd argued saying that he didn't want to mess up his car. Danny threatened him with more pain if he didn't get in but the smile overpowered the threat.  
  
Danny heard another painful yelp, he turned around to see Stiles trying to pick up the shower gel. He hopped into the shower and got the shower gel, Stiles tried to take it from him but he poured some on his hand and started lathering it over Stiles chest.  
  
This should be weird for both of them, Danny was washing Stiles and Stiles was letting him. But the only weird thing about it was the fact Danny was still in his lacrosse gear.  
  
"You're fully clothed"  
  
"Yeah - I didn't really think about that before jumping in"  
  
"You should take them off"  
  
"You wanna see me naked?"  
  
"I've seen you naked a few times - No I wanna see you struggle to take a soaking wet jersey off" Stiles replied laughing which pulled his back "Ow shit, laughing hurts"  
  
"Serves you right, that wasn't even funny" Danny started to pull his jersey off, it getting stuck part way up his back "Bollocks" Stiles laughed and then yelped again "Shut up"  
  
"Kiss me?" Danny had now freed himself from the jersey, he moved forward and kissed Stiles shoulder "Better than nothing"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Danny soon finished cleaning Stiles and himself. He helped Stiles through to his bedroom and gently laid him down on the bed so he was laying on his stomach.  
  
"You don't have to stay Danny"  
  
"I want to though" He got up and straddled Stiles, he carefully started to massage his back "Let me know if I hurt you"  
  
"You'll know" Stiles replied. He closed his eyes and tried to relax under Danny's soft hands "That feels _so_ good" It still hurt like hell but it was slowly starting to feel better "Where did you learn this shit?"  
  
"I hurt my back last season and had to get it seen to, I tried to memorise what they done so if ever needed I could do it myself - It cost $90"  
  
"How much you charging me?"  
  
"160"  
  
"Cool, can I pay in kind?"  
  
"Shut up"  


* * *

Danny was in Stiles' room packing away his books, he went there straight from school to study and had completely forgotten that family were coming over for a meal.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Danny sighed, something he hadn't done for a while now but that question was getting too much. At first he was a little annoyed that Stiles kept asking, then he didn't pay any attention to it and now he was back to being annoyed.  
  
"Seriously? Now? You know I'm late already"  
  
"One day you'll say yes"  
  
The thing is Stiles was right, he would agree. Not to shut Stiles up, although that would be good, but because he knew what it was like to feel so unsure. He thought for a moment, he was already running late...  
  
"If we kiss Stiles, we have to swear that it won't change anything between us"  
  
"I wouldn't let it - I promise"  
  
"Me too" Danny replied. He sat down on the bed next to Stiles "Are you sure?" Stiles replied with a silent nod.  
  
They slowly moved closer toward each other, it felt like hours but it was only seconds before their lips finally met in kiss. It was a slow and loving kiss, Stiles run his hand through Danny's hair, moving to caress his neck, he felt Danny's tongue against his lips and opened to allow it entrance probably a little more eagerly than he should have done.  
  
The kiss continued for a few minutes, they were both exploring each others mouths with their tongues, enjoying the tastes. And then Danny's phone started ringing and they had to break the kiss.  
  
"I have to go" Danny said. His voice was weak and the words were barely above a feint whisper. They were still so close together, his breath entering Stiles mouth.  
  
"I know" Stiles replied, pulling has hand slowly from Danny's neck. Danny got up and fetched his bag, he was about to leave the room "Thank you" he smiled at Stiles and left.  
  
Stiles laid down on his bed. Later on he was going to have to look on the internet and find out who had said that modern technology was a gift and tell him or her that he or she was a complete idiot.  


* * *

Stiles left the principles office and walked down the hall, he'd just been told that he had a new partner starting from Monday. He questioned why and the principal reluctantly told him that it was because Danny had asked to change.  
  
He knew there was something wrong, since the kiss Danny had been avoiding him, the excuses were genuine and enough that he should have believed them and put no thought into them. But there was something in Danny's face, something to say that things were not okay.  
  
He wished he hadn't asked the principal why they were no longer partners, if he didn't know he would have been able to convince himself that it was just one of those things and that everything between them was alright but now he knew the truth, Danny had asked for a new partner. In the principals defence, the man didn't want to tell Stiles, it's like he knew the truth would break his heart.  
  
He walked down the hallway and saw Danny talking to Jackson. He went over to them and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, Danny took a quick look at him and pulled away - That hurt.  
  
"I think we need to talk"  
  
"Not now"  
  
"Danny please, we..."  
  
"I said no!" Danny replied walking away.  
  
Stiles felt an arm around him, he turned to look at Jackson who was smiling at him. It wasn't his usual cocky, shit eating grin - It was a small friendly smile, the kind of smile that Jackson didn't often wear but Stiles couldn't help notice how it suited him.  
  
"Go find him" Again it wasn't a usual Jackson moment, the tone was soft and friendly and almost a whisper.  
  
"You know what's wrong don't you?" Stiles asked, Jackson didn't agree but he didn't have to, his face said everything "Please tell me"  
  
"I can't - You guys need to talk"  
  
"He won't talk to me, you just saw how he was"  
  
"Since when do you take no for an answer?"  
  
Jackson smiled again and Stiles really wanted to see more of this Jackson but right now he had to find Danny, hopefully this improved Jackson would still be waiting later.  
  
He ran down the hall in the direction Danny went. He really didn't mean to knock into those students but it wasn't his fault if they were blocking his path to Danny. He soon caught up to Danny, who was about to enter the bathroom.  
  
"Danny wait!"  
  
"I said not now"  
  
"Yes now!" Stiles replied slamming Danny against the wall with a strength that surprised them both. Stiles looked deep into his eyes "You promised it wouldn't change anything! It was you who said that we couldn't let it! It was just one kiss Danny, that's all, just one little kiss. Was it that bad that you had to ask for a new partner? I know I'm a crap kisser but am I that bad that you could so easily end our friendship over it?"  
  
Danny closed his eyes, he couldn't stand to see the hurt on Stiles face, hurt and pain that he had caused. It was _so_ much more than one little kiss, he had only wanted to help Stiles realise if he was gay or not - But it made him realise something too, something he had known for a long time "Did you get your answer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did it help you find out or not?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then isn't that all that really matters?" Danny replied. He eased out of Stiles grip and walked away.  


* * *

The rest of the day had been pretty damn crap too - He saw the principal a few times and each time he had given Stiles a pitying look, he didn't need the man's pity, what did it matter if his so called friend had more or less disowned him? It's not like they would still be friends after high school, they'd go to different colleges and lose contact... Probably.  
  
And then Danny was a no show for lacrosse practice, Coach Finstock had asked where he was and all eyes were on Stiles like he should know were Danny was - Why not look at Jackson? After all they were best friends. Jackson however had helped him out on that one, he'd said that Stiles was a moron and didn't know what day it was let alone where Danny would be - Everyone else laughed and took it as an insult, probably the first time Stiles was pleased that people were laughing at him, but the smile Jackson gave him was that friendly one again, after that everyone had dropped it and got on with the game.  
  
And now he was home. After everything that had happened he just wanted to curl up in bed with big tub of Ben and Jerry's... Except that would be a girly thing to do, maybe he'd curl up in bed with a bottle of his dad's vodka... That was more manly, wasn't it? To hell with the Ben and Jerry's and vodka, just curling up in bed and sleeping would do.  
  
He walked upstairs to his bedroom, slinging his bag down and dropped face first down onto the bed, he hadn't noticed the figure sat on his computer chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Your dad said he'll be working all night again" Stiles jumped up in surprise and fright, falling to the floor and jarring his back again which still wasn't completely right "Are you okay?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked pulling himself up.  
  
"Like you said, we need to talk"  
  
"We _did_ talk, I don't think there's much else to be said now"  
  
"Stiles please"  
  
"No Danny! Just... No... I don't want... I can't hear anything else you have to say, not now.. Just go!"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I know you're an intelligent guy, very intelligent, so I'm going to assume you're just going deaf cause I know that you know what the word 'go' means"  
  
"If you _really_ want me to go then I will, after you answer me - What was it?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"The answer to the kiss. Are you gay or not?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean, what do you mean? I don't know if I'm gay or not - Now leave me the hell alone!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving because I know you don't want me to"  
  
"What I want is for that kiss to never have happened! Things were good between us, no they were great and now that stupid kiss has ruined everything! I just want things to go back to how they were"  
  
"I don't..." Danny replied, he didn't have chance to finish, Stiles was seeing red now.  
  
"Get the hell out!"  
  
"Stiles..."  
  
"No! Get out of my room now!"  
  
"Please just let me..."  
  
"I swear if you don't get..." Stiles was cut off by soft lips being forced on to his. The kiss was crude and forced but it was still good. Stiles managed to pull away "What was that?" He really wanted to claim those swollen lips again but perhaps talking would be best now "I know what it was but why?"  
  
"That kiss wasn't stupid and it wasn't enough, I wanted.. I want more"  
  
"So why ignore me?"  
  
"Because I knew I couldn't have more"  
  
"I'm actually starting to question your intelligence now" Stiles replied "Instead of ignoring me and asking for a new partner, don't you think you should have been spending that time to ask me if you could have more?"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I lied Danny, and I'm sorry for that, but I did lie. I know other gay guys, I actually know Carl Jeakins, we often talk. But the reason I was asking you is because I've been attracted to you, I wanted to know if there was a chance that I could be with you"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that you would say no and not want to know me anymore, it wasn't a risk I wanted to take"  
  
"You are attractive, to me at least, and probably other guys too but I hope not cause I don't want anyone else to have you. I've been attracted to you for a long time, longer than I wanted to admit and I do want more than friendship, a lot more"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Does it really matter? Right now?" Danny asked, Stiles shook his head in reply "I want you Stiles"  
  
"Then I'm yours"  
  
"I want to do everything right though, I want us to date and as much as I want to do _everything_ with you, I don't want us to rush it"  
  
"I can live with that"  
  
"So tomorrow night? Wanna go for a meal and catch a movie or something?"  
  
"That would be good" Stiles replied, he pulled Danny down to sit on the bed "Can I kiss you again?"  
  
"Whenever and wherever you want - I'm yours"  
  
Stiles smiled and pulled Danny into another kiss. It had felt like it was a long time coming but it was worth the wait. Danny was now his, and his alone.


End file.
